Host processor systems may store and retrieve data from a data storage system containing a plurality of host interface units (host adapters), disk drives, and disk interface units (disk adapters). Such data storage systems are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. The host systems access the data storage system through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels of the data storage system and the data storage system data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the data storage system directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical volumes. The logical volumes may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives.
Point-in-time image technologies are used in storage systems to record contents of storage objects at a given moment in time, and may be useful for many reasons, including data protection. An example of a logical point-in-time image version of a logical volume is a snapshot copy that may be obtained relatively quickly and without significant overhead by creating a data structure initially containing pointers that point to sections of the logical volume. As data is written to sections of the logical volume (e.g., tracks) two different versions of data are maintained. A first version of the data represents the original data that existed when the snapshot was initiated and a second version of the data represents the new data being written. There are many different specific mechanisms for providing snapshot copies, and reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,515,911 to Zhou et al., entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Managing Multiple Point In Time Copies in a File System,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,431 to Protopopov et al., entitled “Fine-Grain Policy-Based Snapshots,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,069 to Blitzer et al., entitled “Multiprotection for Snapshots,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,435 to Allen, entitled “Protection of Point-In-Time Application Data Using Snapshot Copies of a Logical Volume,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,489 to Vishlitzky et al., entitled “Virtual Storage Devices,” which are all incorporated herein by reference. Unless otherwise specified, the term “snapshot” as used herein should be understand to refer generally to any appropriate point-in-time image technique.
Snapshots may be useful for recovering from logical errors. For example, if a logical device contains data for a database for which a snapshot is made at 10:00 a.m., and a user inadvertently erases important data at 11:00 a.m. (or a program error causes corruption of the data for the database), then it is possible to recover the 10:00 a.m. version of the data using the snapshot. Note also that, since a snapshot may be initiated by creating a table of pointers to actual data, then there may be relatively little overhead/time associated with creating a snapshot.
Differential data protection (or backup) systems using snapshots are known in which only some segments of data in a primary copy are backed up. A complete copy of a backed up element may be made from an earlier backup and a subsequent differential backup. A differential snapshot does not replicate a full copy of the data set (referred to as a production data set). Rather, the snapshot only stores differences between a current version of the production data set and the version of the data set at the point in time when the snapshot was taken. For further discussions of differential data protection systems, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,033 to De Souter et al., entitled “Replication of a Data Set Using Differential Snapshots,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,986 to St. Pierre et al., entitled “Method and Apparatus for Differential Backup in a Computer Storage System,” which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, EMC Corporation's Symmetrix products may include a mechanism called Symmetrix Differential Data Facility (SDDF) that is a mechanism used to differentially track changes to volumes in remote Symmetrix arrays. SDDF allows differential resynchronization between the remote Symmetrix arrays in the event of a loss of the primary site array.
Continuous snapshotting (CS) refers to a process of taking snapshots of any content change in a storage system. In connection with the content being user data, the process may be referred to as continuous data protection (CDP). In a CS/CDP implementation, individual writes to storage are duplicated and stored in a log of activity in one or more journal devices. By replaying these writes in reverse, storage may be “rolled back” (a roll-back) or reverted to any past state which was covered by the logs. This may be done on production storage, or in a duplicate copy of the storage to avoid disruption to users of the production storage. In the latter case, when access to historic data is no longer required, the log may be replayed again in forward order (a roll-forward) to restore the duplicate to the production state and possibly including logged writes that occurred since roll-back. An example of a product that provides continuous data protection with multiple recovery points to restore applications instantly to a specific point in time is RecoverPoint by EMC Corporation.
For further discussion of techniques for providing continuous data protection, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,046,545 to Meiri et al., entitled “Continuous Backup,” which discloses a system for providing continuous backup of a storage device and restoring the storage device to prior states; U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,926 to Oliveira et al., entitled “Continuous Data Backup Using Distributed Journaling,” which discloses techniques for providing continuous data backups of primary storage using distributed journals. The above-noted references are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide data protection techniques and systems that efficiently facilitate the creating, managing, operating and monitoring of data backup and recovery elements for continuous data protection.